An Entertaining Misunderstanding
by LoveShipper
Summary: There is a misunderstanding going around Sonic Boom. Will it help bring Austin & Ally together? Please Review


I don't own anybody but the idea. So don't sue. I thought of this sweet, fluffy and silly little fanfic when my eyes opened one morning. For some part of it I will be trying to use the past tense but if I fail, don't remind me that I failed. Hope you enjoy.

_If I don't hear it, it isn't true. If I don't hear it, it isn't true. Nope I must be dreaming. Yes that is what is happening. Wakey wakey Austin. Wake up from this horrible nightmare. Where is someone to pinch me or throw water on me when i need it? The day I really really to wake up from and there is no one to wake me up._

Austin walked into Sonic Boom whistling "The Butterfly Song", a song in his heart in every step and a million dollar smile on his face. He couldn't help but be so gosh darn happy. The past night he had spent with the girl of his dreams, his songwriter, one of his best friends and the girl that is always on his mind, no matter what he is doing aka Ally Dawson.

Last night was suppose to be a night of writing another huge hit-crowds can relate to the message of the words, takes it to heart- foot tapping song, according to Ms Ally, but somehow he had been able to convince her through some playful, teasing, joshing and flirty movements and words, that had changed it to a night of fun and sweet times.

Ally had been sitting at the piano, writing in that songbook of hers filled with poetic and heartfelt words that had inspired many of their songs but even after two years, Austin still couldn't take a little peek but would never stop trying to. Hey a guy always wants to know as much of his girl's secrets and inner thoughts as he can and if not from her own mouth then from her diary.

"Ally. Ally-have-no-idea-what-your-middle-name- is-but-will-ask-your-dad- Dawson. Hello? (waved hand in front of her face). Come on girlie, take a breath or at least come up for air. Popstar wants your attention and will have to start doing drastic measures to get it if you don't pay attention to him. No? Ok you asked for it." Austin had said as he sat down beside her, laid his head on her shoulder and gave her his saddest puppy dog look for sympathy.

"Ohh I am so scared. Be patient Austin, I have some perfect lyrics for this new song that I need to write down before I forget. Then I will give my Austy puppy dog all the attention he wants. But you gotta be patient. By the way, who says my dad will tell you my middle name? He will probably say to ask me and like I said, I will never tell." Ally had responded with all the witt he had come to love while still not looking up from her book, even hitting his hand with it as it teasingly crept closer to the book.

It had turned out she wasn't really paying attention to him because with one swift move Austin had the songbook in his hand and was running around the room a couple of seconds before he heard Ally's high heels running behind him. Austin upped his pace as Ally quickly caught up with him yelling: "You are so dead Moon! What did I say about touching my book?!"

Austin had somehow been able to store it in a secret department of the front counter with some dodging from Ally before she jumped onto his back, not that she was heavy to make a difference but it was cute that she thought it did. But then she had started to tickle him, how she knew his ticklish spots who knew? which got him to sway from side to side, trying to get away from those prying little fingers.

"Twist and turn all you want but you can't get away from me. I will tickle you until you finally get into that head of yours that touching my book isn't a good thing. Though I doubt that will ever get through your stubborn head so I will just keep on tickling you." Ally managed to say before Austin flipped her over and started to tickle her back with shouts of "Haha now what Ms SmartyPants? It is adorable that you still haven't noticed that I am a big kid at heart so I will never ever learn not to touch the book. So a certain little brunnette should stop trying to stop me."

For a couple of minutes, all anyone could hear, (if there had been anyone around the store that is) was laughter from both Austin and Ally. Though Austin had just been laughing cause Ally's melodious laughter and million watt smile could make anyone smile. It had taken awhile for them both to realize that they were in a compromising position; Ally half lying in a dip in Austin's arms where their noses were almost touching, they could both feel the heat coming off the other in waves and their eyes locked onto each other so that the world disappeared.

Austin had looked deeply into the pools of milk chocolate that were Ally's eyes trying to decipher if she would be ok with him leaning all the way down and pressing his warm, soft and anxious lips to the girl of his dreams's lips. He had been wanting to kiss Ally for at least two years (practically everytime they were in the same room or were having one of their special moments). Hppefully if he did, Ally would respond with the same amount of love, care and happiness as he would.

He had seen in Ally's eyes a little bit of uncertainty of what the next possible steps could be; good and bad, if they did kiss but that didn't diminish the emotion of love and hopefullness that was radiating in her eyes along with moistening of her lips. Austin's heart had sped up even more at the evidence in front of him that Ally might love him just as much as he loves her, that was what he needed to finally gather his courage to tell Ally of his feelings.

"Hello Trish. No you didn't interupt anything like that. Or that? Trish! Like that will ever happen. No, Austin was once again trying to steal my songbook and I wouldn't allow it so we had a small tickle fight, that is it. So what are you up? Trish, stop yelling at your brother. Well I would talk longer but a certain popstar is trying to evesdrop and is going to drop me so gotta go. Yeah I will text you later" Ally said as her phone had rang out interupting Austin and her's sweet moment just when it seemed that he would finally kiss her.

"Hey all I wanted was to get inside the girl's brain to finally answer the question "what do girls really want in life and love?". But if you would answer that burning question yourself, I would gladly pick your brain even if it takes all night. It would just mean I got to spend more alone time with you so I would be happy. If only you made Trish and your's girl talk so I could hear it, I wouldn't have to scoot so close to you to hear." Austin said with a touch of humor as he put Ally was gently on couch with him sitting as close to her as possible.

Ally had just hit him playfully with the pillow on the bench, gratefully that he hadn't heard Trish's normal teasing and joshing about how in love she and Austin were though they were still on the oblivious side of things and how they were probably eating up their night together with lots of lovey dovey, flirty and sweet moments.

Austin's mouth had dropped open mockingly: "Oh no you didn't. The war is on Ms Dawson. Be warned, I am a champion pillow fighter." before pelting her with the closest pillow to him. Once again the chase was on around the store with both Austin and Ally giving equal amounts of blows with cries of "Ohh girlie has game!" "Ouch not the butt!" and "You can run but you can't hide Dawson!" ringing out.

One of Ally's shots had missed because Austin ducked, and hit the radio which magically had turned it onto a slow song. Without wasting anytime, Austin dropped the pillow, scooped Ally up into his arms and did the best waltz he could. Ok mostly it was Austin swinging them in circles while humming some random tune. But that didn't mean Ally didn't wrap her arms around his neck and enjoyed being in Austin's arms.

Austin had slowed down so Ally was able to put her feet on the ground again, but they didn't leave their snuggly embrace. Ally's head went to nestle into his chest and kept her arms wrapped around his neck while his arms wrapped tighter around her waist and they both just swayed in a slow circle, not wanting this moment to end.

It was like fate was trying to tell both Austin and Ally something. Slow and romantic songs kept being played back to back and so many of them captured the extent of Austin and Ally's feelings for each other so this moment was beyond perfect like nothing in the world could ruin this moment not even the fire alarm.

Time had stayed still or didn't exist but neither Austin and Ally cared. The world could have ended and they wouldn't care, as long as they had the person they loved with all their hearts in their arm, they were content. For the songs that Austin knew the words to, thanks to Ally and Trish for "making" the boys listen to love songs every chance as they got, he serenaded Ally by whispering into her ear which made Ally melt even more then she thought possible.

Unfortunately their sweet and romantic moment had been interupted by a camera flash and "Awwww Mike how adorable are they? So sweet. Our baby boy is growing up to be just as sweet, romantic and sauve as his father when it comes to the women he loves. Oh they noticed us.

Smile at the camera kids but don't stop your sweet moment, I want this picture to be as genuine as I can get. Don't worry Austin, I will frame it and put it in your room with your other Ally memento collection" Mimi Moon had said with all the motherly gushiness and embarassment that made both Austin and Ally's faces go beet red with them not meeting each other's eyes and Austin mouthing "Mom, cut it out!".

"Ok so this is awkward now that my parents are again embarassing me. And for the record I don't have a memento collection of any kind, ok maybe a collection of instruments but that is as far as it goes. So it's been a lot of fun Alls, I mean this with all my heart when I say this night was one to remember, but looks like the party is over.

I will see you dreams." Austin had said trying to mantain his dignity after his mother had practically told Ally he has a shrine to her but only after she totally intrupted a moment that could have lead to Ally and him confessing their love to each other for all he knew.

Back to the present, Austin walked into Sonic Boom with the feeling that today would be the day that he would gather his courage and confess his love to Ally in the most romantic way he could. He didn't want to lose his nerve planning a big thing so he was pretty much going to pour his heart out and hope that it results in Ally not only confessing her feelings but also giving him the first of many kisses.

He paused just inside the doors of the store when he heard Ally say: "He was so sweet and nervous when he asked me last night. He was stuttering about whether or not I had time for him with my busy social life and songwriting schedule but if I could spare a night for him, he would be so happy to do whatever I wanted to do. All he wanted was to spend time with me.

Since he has been gone so much recently with business, we haven't had much time together. I have missed him a lot. It has been kind of lonely without him, heck even when we are in the same room we don't get to talk much so I need this date too be perfect. We need this time to reconnect"

_What on earth? Another guy asked my Ally, MY Ally, out on a date? Complete strangers are always mistaking Ally and me as a couple madly in love. Plus our best friends and our family tell us constantly that they can see the obvious love Ally and I have for each other so what makes that guy think he can waltz in and take Ally away from me? That is not happening, if I have anything to say about it. And I have a lot of things to say about another guy winning the heart of Ally. I will not lose Ally without a fight._

"Ally, don't worry so much. Though if you didn't overthink stuff then you wouldn't be my best friend (smiles sassily as Ally playfully hit her arm). I know that Lester is head over heels in love with you and like you said only wants some alone time with you. You could wear a brown paper bag with your hair in tangles and he would still think you were the most beautiful young woman ever.

Knowing how money conscious he is, I would suggest a picnic dinner on the beach along with a walk down the beach with the catching up you both want." Trish might be speaking with her lips but her eyes answered Ally's unspoken question why she was being sneaky with the identity of her date, she didn't notice Austin in the doorway until he spoke.

"Nope don't like the beach idea. I mean you said yourself that you have had bad experiences at the beach and that the only time you have good ones is with us and of course with your father when you were little. So I think you should have more fun experiences with us on the beach before you go there on a date.

And um hello talk about short notice. I mean what if you had something really really important to do today like writing another one of your heart stealing songs or something else that couldn't be rescehduled? Then what would have happened? If I was asking you on a date, just saying, I would have asked you a couple of days ago so I could have planned the most romantic and unforgettable date ever."

Austin had to put his two cents into the conversation, he was hoping to sway Ally into not going on the date in the end. Plus how romantic was a beach date? It was really romantic,sweet and an idea that he had been turning over in his head when he was going over the perfect date to confess his love. How dare this complete stranger take his romantic idea?

"Oh and if you were planing this date, what would you suggest?" Trish suggested with laughter ringing in her voice. She could see the steam blowing out of his ears over his assumption that his Ally was going on a date with another guy and was planning a romantic evening with said guy.

It was kind of wrong for Trish to enjoy Austin's anger and frustration at her's slightly bent of the truth when really the whole thing was so innocent but hey it was hilarious to watch so why not enjoy it before the truth came out and Austin felt silly at how wrong he was? Besides this whole misunderstanding might help Mr Popstar confess his feelings for Ally sooner if he thought his girl was dating someone else.

With Ally looking oh so innocently at him waiting for his opinion or thoughts, just like always no matter the subject or if she asked for it, Austin racked his brain of the sweet and romantic date ideas he had in his head and how to put them in ways that didn't scream "These are dates I want to have with you cause I am head over heels in love with you".

"Well, I guess it wouldn't matter what activity you two are doing. All that matters is it is an activity where you can guys can get to know each other to see what you two have in common and just enjoy each other's company. So maybe not do anything like a picnic on the beach and go someplace neutral like paintball or even bowling for the first date." Austin said as neutral but not specfic or detailed as he could. If anyone was going to have sweet, romantic and personal time together, it would be Ally and him.

"Awww that was really wise Austin. I always knew that you were a hopeless romantic no matter how much you might deny it and this just proves it. I guess watching girlie movies served you well, although you always were a sweetie at least to me. I just want to spend as much time as I can with him and get to know him a little more.

I want this night to be as perfect and memorable as I can get cause he is so special to me. The next question is what do I wear?" Ally said with love shinning on her face as she smiled sweetly at Austin. Austin went off his lovestruck look, the one that he got whenever Ally smiled or gave him any attention, and said that he didn't really feel like giving his girlie fashion advice so he was going to chat with Dez while the girls did their thing.

"I don't know what to do Dez. I might have lost the only girl I can see myself with; my perfect match, my Ally, to some strange guy who has now decided to waltz into my girl's life, sweep her off her feet with his sweet nervousness. I mean I always knew that one day someone would see what I have been trying to tell and show Ally for the last two years; that she is one of a kind, beautiful inside and out and deserves to be noticed by others." Austin complained to Dez as he collasped onto the couch.

"Awww I am sorry dude. I know how much you love, adore and treasure Ally. I have been watching you guys together and apart and dude you got bit by the love bug bad. Which actually isn't a bug per say but it is an expression that means that Ally and you are gaga, lovey dovey and head over heels in love with each other.

Too bad that doesn't do you much good now with Ally going on a date with a guy who isn't you. I guess you should have told Ally of your love sooner." Dez said nonchantly yet just as lovabley random as usual as he sat on the nearest couch trying unsuccessful to cheer up his friend.

"Dez, dude, you aren't helping. You know the reason I didn't tell Ally how much I love her sooner; I was so worried that I would ruin our friendship as well as partnership. Plus who says she has the same feelings for me? (Austin threw a pillow at Dez when he raised his hand at the rhetorical question) Anyway, stop rubbing it in, I know I am a total loser for not telling Ally sooner.

Great now I am going to turn into a sullen, downtrodden, sulky and green eyed jealous monster Austin Moon whenever Ally and her "sweetie" are in the same room and being all lovey dovey. Which for the record I am the only guy who should be that touchy feely, sweet, romantic and gushy towards Ally, well besides her father but that is another story." Austin said as he quickly stood up and started to pace as he could no longer sit still as thoughts of Ally with another guy being all romantic flashed through his head.

"Aww I don't like that Austin. He makes me sad and when he is sad am I. You have no chance of Ally not being all gushy about you as you are about her. Omg you two are like Landon and Jamie from "A Walk to Remember" except for the whole cancer and dying part, all in love no matter the obstacles the world or mean people stand in their way.

You two are the cutest couple, I am so voting for you guys for that award at school. Well I guess you will have to have the supportive best friend-who-is-happy-even-if-he-really-isn't-but-is -pretending-to-be-cause-the-girl's-happiness-is-#1 role, good luck buddy." Dez was trying to be as supportive best friend as he could in his own way.

* Meanwhile upstairs with the girls*

"Trish I feel so bad for discieving Austin. I mean he is downstairs now complaining to Dez how he has lost his chance to tell me he has been in love with me for as long as I have been in love with him-cue girlish scream and fangirl. I mean our little mishap might have caused me to lose the only guy I love. What do I do?" Ally half whispered to Trish as the girls evesdropped on the boys' conversation from the balcony.

"Ally, chilax. We didn't technically lie, we just bent the truth leaving out the last name of your "date" so I could prove to you that Austin is just as in love as you are with him. Since you needed proof to what even a blind person could see, we had to do what we did and now that you have proof, you can go on your date and then tommarrow go get your man." Trish said with as much sass as a person could get while whispering and ushering Ally back into the room.

"Hey boys. Here comes the beauty of the hour; Ally Dawson!." Trish announced as Ally glided down the stairs. Austin's jaw dropped as well as his eyes bugged out as his eyes glued themselves to the brunette coming down the stairs. Ally looked utterly gorgeous in a strapless brown with turquoise flowers knee length sundress with her brown hair in cascading locks down her back, too gorgeous for any other guy to witness.

"Aww thanks Austin and Dez, you guys are so sweet. Austin, after my date I need to talk to you about something really important so please stick around. I have learned some important life changing information that will hopefully change our friendship for the better. So please stick around." Ally said with a surprisenly amount of flirting and bantering that surprised herself as well as Austin as she went over and closed Austin's mouth playfully with a wink.

" Ready to go sweetheart. Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous. My little girl isn't a little girl anymore, she is a woman. Oh here come the tears. I am fine. I just can't believe how much time I spent away from home that I missed out on how much my little Ally-kitten has grown. I am so glad that you were able to make time for your old man tonight. Shall we get this night started?" Mr Dawson said as he came in wearing a baby blue button shirt with matching tie and brown chios.

"Yes dad. I am ready. Aww you are so sweet. Don't worry daddy, no matter how old I get I will always be your little girl, your little princess and of course your Cinderella. Man I haven't heard those nicknames for awhile and I kind of miss them. I have a whole fun filled night planned for us so let's go. Bye guys." Ally melted like butter though she wished her dad didn't call her "Ally-kitten" in front of her friends especially Austin. So with a hug, the two of them left.

"Trish! I can't believe that you let me totally embrass myself in front of Ally by making me think Ally was on a date, an actual date with someone other then her dad. I sounded and looked like an idiot, a jealous idiot who rambled on. Ally is the only one who can make rambling adorable.

I wonder what Ally wants to talk about? She said it would help our friendship get better so it can't be all that bad. Oh please don't let it be bad. I don't know what I would do if I lost Ally as a best friend." Once Ally and Mr Dawson let, he started to pace back and forth as he spoke frantically with his hands, letting his feelings out as how weird he had behaved with a simple misunderstanding came to his head.

"Hey it isn't my fault that it took the possibility of Ally having a boyfriend to get you to finally admit you are head over heels in love with her and hates any guy giving her attention, though it is obvious to anyone who has eyes and ears. By the way, dumbie, when you are speaking about your feelings about a girl you are crazy about, make sure the girl isn't within ear distance.

Ally and I were in the practice room and heard everything but at least you both have finally come to realize that the person you are so in love with loves you back. Even though the Dork and I have been telling you guys that for how many years? Now you have to man up and confess your love in the most romantic way possible, cause we know Ally loves love and get your girl already" Trish said with sass but in a loving way. She had been shipping her two best friends together since the beginning and was extremely excited that Austin and Ally were that much closer to being the head over heels in love couple she knew they could be.

For what seemed like hours, Austin was up in the practice room pouring out his love to Ally on a pad of paper which lead to many crumpled and ripped balls of paper of thoughts that made no sense or went off on a tangent of the qualities of Ally that he fell in love with. Finally it seemed like he had the perfect words to tell Ally how much he truly loved, appreciated and treasured her on paper so now the next thing is to memorize it so he could speak full and complete sentences while staring into those pools of melted chocolate, something he always had trouble doing.

Austin got busy brushing his teeth, making sure his clothes weren't wrinkled and hair looked good after many hours of running his hands through his hair and rumpling his clothing in frustration of making sure the words spilling out made sense. As he was primping , he was going through what he wanted to say: "Ally, from the first moment I saw you I had a strong feeling that you would be the girl to change my outlook on life and help to mold me from the man I was into the man I have always wanted to be and more.

If I had to make a list of my perfect girl, all I would have to do is name off the many qualities I love about you. I even love your quirks, the ones that make you the woman I love; your adorkable dancing and how you are still my little goody-goody who is starting to show her spunkness and confidence in herself are examples.

I wouldn't want to change you for anything, just enhance the beautiful qualities that made me fall head over heels in love with you so early on after meeting you so that everyone can see the angel I have been blessed with in my life. I love you inside and out is the main thing I want to get across. If I have to spend the rest of our life not only showing but also telling you how I love you, I am well prepared to do that."

"Awww and there is the main reason why I fell in love with you; you are too sweet and romantic for words, not just with words but also actions. Pair that with your caring and understanding nature, no matter what I say or do you never make me feel like loser. Also your sensitivity when I am feeling down on myself and need a self esteem boost.

Of course pair that with a down to earth, easy to be around and talk to about anything, family, friends and music mean everything personality and I am head over heels in love." Ally was saying as she came into the room and instantly wrapped her arms as tightly as she could, even going up on her tiptoes, to burry her head in the curve of his neck in one of the best hugs in history.

Austin just wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist and buried his nose into the fragrant curls and whispered: "I love you more then I can ever tell you. I am sorry if I ruined your dad's and your night with my jealousy, I just couldn't help myself, I am not even worth you let alone any other guy."

Ally's reponse was to lean back and plant a kiss tenderly but passionately on his lips pouring her heart out into that small but powerful gesture that she had been waiting to do for what seemed like forever. Austin kissed back after a second of _OMG Ally loves me back and is kissing me! Sweet! _with lots of love and affection.

When air was dearly needed unfortuntately, both Austin and Ally seperated with small gulps of air but their foreheads were pressed together; relishing in the fact that they could feel the other's heartbeats beating fast. No words were exchanged, they let their previous words and their magical, earth moving, sweet, romantic and much anticipated kiss do the talking.

When their breathing went back to normal, Austin and Ally once again joined lips. Hey they had been waiting for 2 years so they were just making up for lost time. Not even the whispers from behind the doors from Trish and Dez who were obviously evesdropping could stop their kiss.

"Move over you doof. I can't hear what they are saying. All I can say is it is about time. I thought I would have to lock those two in the practice room and not let them out until they confessed already. I would rather see them being all lovey dovey and gooey then spend another day watching them in denial"

"I have a feeling that not much talking is happening right now, more like some kissy kissy. Ohh that reminds me: Austin and Ally sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes babies." then a whimpered "Hey no hitting. We are on the same page; happiness that Auslly is finally together."

Austin and Ally's lips didn't even seperate when Austin reached down, took off his shoe and threw it at the door to remind his best friends that Ally and he could hear them and they were intrrupting a sweet moment so love ya but scram. Trish and Dez walked down the hall, their spying mission compromised but they didn't care. _Who knew being jealous of a fictional guy would lead to me getting my girl?. Eat your heart out other guys, Ally Dawson is mine and I am never ever letting her go._


End file.
